Things Have Changed
by Edger230
Summary: My first Trolls fanfiction! Short one shot taking place after the events of the movie. Branch reflects on the day's events and for the first time in forever, feels secure and loved. I'm not good at summaries. Read and review!


**My first Trolls fanfiction!**

 **Ok, I know I basically disappeared from fanfiction for a while now and for that I apologize. I've recently been busy juggling two jobs and my regular life so it's been hard to even LOOK at a computer, let alone write a story.**

 **Trust me, I have plans for other stories, including updating my Gravity Falls story "I'll Be Home for Christmas" (yes, that's still going, please don't kill me,) I just need to find more time.**

 **Ok, back to this story. I happened to like Trolls and was inspired to write a super short one shot for the movie. This was also inspired by the end of chapter 12 in a fanfic for Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children called "Time (A Series of MPHFPC One-Shots)" by Mero Bro. By the way, if you're a fan of MPHFPC (the books) you should definitely check it out (but make sure you've read all three books first otherwise the story's setting won't make much sense.)**

 **Side note; since Trolls fanfictions based on Disney movies is such a popular thing right now, I'm thinking of making one based on the movie Enchanted. Let me know if you guys think I should!**

 **This one shot takes place shortly after the events of the movie.**

 **On with the story!**

As Branch lay on the ground by the newly regrown Troll Tree that night, he couldn't take his eyes off of the stars in the pitch black sky. Since he had spent most of his time, day and night, in his underground bunker, he had never really taken a good look at them. Even when he and Poppy had made camp for the night on the first day of their journey to Bergentown, he hadn't paid any attention to his surroundings unless he'd believed there was danger. He had focused on nothing but getting the journey over with so he could get back to his bunker and continue on with his life of foraging and security.

Well, here he was now, lying out in the open by the Troll Tree- which, fun fact, was right smack in the middle of Bergentown- and strangely he had never felt more secure in his life.

The day's events had been a bit of a blur after he, Poppy and the rest of the trolls had shown the Bergens that there was more than one way to be happy. The rest of the day had mostly consisted of one giant party filled with dancing, singing, laughter and all around happiness. When the trolls weren't teaching the Bergens new songs or how to sing and dance, they sat talking with them and trading stories. You would've almost thought they were never enemies but had rather been friends for generations.

Branch had been kind of surprised at all the singing, dancing and talking with Bergens- three things his old self would've rather died before doing- he had done that day. The Bergens he had talked to the most had been Bridget and King Gristle, the latter, himself and Poppy strategizing the quickest ways to bring supplies and belongings from the old Troll Village to the tree. Gristle had graciously offered to send some Bergens with the trolls on their journey back to make it easier to travel and carry things, which they happily accepted. Branch himself would lead them all on the journey back in a few days. The planning hadn't lasted too long though as Poppy had insisted there was plenty of time to plan tomorrow and they should enjoy the party. For once, Branch hadn't argued. After all they had gone through in the past couple of days, he welcomed a break.

After the party had finally wound down and the trolls picked out their new pods, Poppy had insisted to her group of friends that the night was far too beautiful to waste and proposed they have a campout. The Snack Pack had agreed. Branch had still felt a little strange partaking in something he had avoided for so long, but hey, if it meant he got to spend more time with Poppy, who was he to complain?

He was kind of surprised at how quickly Poppy's friends- well technically they were his friends now too- had accepted him into the fold. In fact, everyone in the Troll Tree seemed to accept him with almost no hesitation. The entirety of the party everyone had acted as if he had always been a part of the perpetual celebrations and not in a bunker hiding from it all. On the other hand though, they had accepted the Bergens pretty quickly too and they had been trying to eat them for years, so it probably shouldn't have been that big of a shocker.

Branch finally tore his eyes away from the sky to look at those around him. Currently, they were all fast asleep by the light of the still burning campfire. Biggie was leaning against one of the tree's large roots while Mr. Dinkles used one of the dark blue troll's arms as his own personal bed. Cooper lay nearby, his long neck curling to meet the rest of his body, while Smidge and Fuzzbert slept on opposite sides of his neck. Satin and Chenille slept leaning against each other's backs and both Guy Diamond and DJ Suki were using the latter's turntable as a pillow.

His eyes ventured to look down at himself, or rather who was snuggled against him. His new girlfriend Poppy was fast asleep in his arms, her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. She was smiling in her sleep, no doubt dreaming of cupcakes and rainbows. He smiled too as he looked back up at the stars. She hadn't left his side once since the celebration had begun. Throughout the day she had danced with him, sang with him, hugged him every chance she got, and almost never let go of his hand. He really hoped he had been able to express how much it meant to him and hoped he could continue to do so. For so long he had felt no one cared about him or wanted him around, but now someone genuinely cared. Someone wanted him around. For the first time since his grandmother had died, he felt that he was loved. It made his heart soar.

"Branch?"

Branch's eyes turned down when he felt a sudden movement next to him. Poppy's eyes slowly blinked open to look at him as her head rose slightly.

He smiled, softly stroking her back. "I'm here."

Poppy smiled at him and gently kissed his cheek before placing her head back onto his chest. "Go to sleep, love."

Not letting the smile leave his face, Branch finally closed his eyes, holding Poppy tight. He finally drifted off into the best night sleep he'd had in years.

 **Yeah, sorry this was so short. I just finished writing it at two o'clock in the morning and was dying to get it out there. Let me know what you guys thought by leaving a review!**

 **Edger230 out!**


End file.
